La Reina de Hielo
by Yael Bones
Summary: Siempre habia creido que la magia existia solo en los cuentos de la Vieja Tata, por eso cuando aquel arciano susurro su nombre supo que habia perdido la cordura. Disclaimer: todos los lugaeres y personajes pertenecen a George R. Martín, solo la trama es mia.


Jaime Lannister desenvaino su espada y de una certera estocada atravesó la garganta de Ser Amory Lorch por el hueco que dejaba su armadura, la sangre fluyo libre cuando retiro la espada dorada mientras la vida se extinguía de los ojos del hombre. Jaime atrapo el cuerpo sin vida de Lorch antes de que cayera al suelo y lo deposito suavemente sobre la baldosa sin hacer ruido.

Envaino la espada e hizo señas a sus dos compañeros: Ser Alliser Thorne y Ser Jaremy Rikker, para que lo siguieran a las que fueron las estancias del príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen.

El objetivo era interceptar a Gregor Clegane antes de que llegara a los aposentos reales. Los tres caballeros ya habían presenciado el salvajismo con el que atacaba La Montaña y Jaime estaba muy seguro que en cuanto los dos perros de su padre entraron en la fortaleza Roja solo tenían un objetivo.

"La loba tenía razón" pensó Jaime sorprendido mientras trataba que su armadura no sonara en exceso.

Jaime solo había visto a Lyanna Stark dos veces en su vida. Una cuando fue el torneo de Harrenhall desde muy lejos, y le había parecido una niña siempre pero con una extraña belleza salvaje, y la segunda fue cuando lo abordo antes de salir de la Fortaleza Roja junto con el difunto príncipe, y la niña que había visto se había convertido en una mujer que parecía irradiar oscuridad.

Jaime recuerda a la perfección esa noche, y duda que alguna vez pueda olvidársele la gran pregunta que le hizo en el bosque de dioses.

" _¿Quiere convenirse en Ser Arthur Dayne o en el Caballero Sonriente, Ser Jaime?",_ había preguntado la chica Stark con los ojos grises estudiándolo tan intensamente que Jaime sintió que podía leerle el alma.

" _¿Es alguna clase de adivinanza o solo quiere hacerme perder el tiempo, mi señora?",_ replico Jaime con arrogancia y entrecerrando los ojos.

" _Si elige la segunda opción, mucho me temo que sufrirá toda su vida",_ le dijo con voz suave, casi con lastima, sin hacer caso a su pregunta " _pero si elige la primera opción, tendrá una vida de honor y le prometo que será recordado por su valía",_ eso era lo que Jaime más anhelaba, " _pero el precio a pagar será el desprecio y la distancia de la persona que más amas",_ Jaime recuerda que el pánico lo invadió al ver que la loba sabia de su relación con Cersei, " _Si, claro que lo sé",_ había dicho Lyanna como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento, " _pero eso carece de importancia dado los eventos que están a punto de ocurrir, así que dígame, Ser Jaime. ¿Qué es lo que elije? ¿El amor o el honor?,_ pregunto con aquella voz llena de sabiduría.

" _Soy un caballero, un miembro de la Guardia Real",_ dijo Jaime con los dientes apretados y a punto de sacar su espada para no dejar que ese peligroso secreto saliera a la luz, pero algo en la expresión de la loba lo detenía, aunque no sabía que, " _por supuesto que elijo el honor"_

" _Es obvio que aún no estás listo para responder la pregunta, aunque tenía la esperanza de que lo harias",_ una triste sonrisa cruzo por el rostro de la loba, " _pero si elijes el honor tienes que saber que Amory Lorch y Gregor Clegane intentaran hacer daño a Elia y a sus hijos por orden de tu padre",_ Jaime intento protestar, pero la loba alzo una pálida mano demandando silencio, " _tú y yo sabemos de lo que tu padre es capaz. Recuerda a los Reyne y a los Castamere",_ Jaime se quedo sin argumentos", _y cuando ese momento llegue, espero que efectúes tu elección, y espero de todo corazón que sea la correcta",_ susurro en medio de la noche y después se fue de ahí dejando a Jaime solo.

Y ahora Jaime ya había hecho su elección. Había elegido el honor por sobre el amor de la única mujer que amaba.

Jaime volvió a desenvainar la espada y se lanzó con un grito de guerra en contra de Gregor Clegane, quien ya había llegado a los aposentos de la princesa y estaba a punto de entrar a la estancia.

La Montaña bloqueo la estocada de Jaime con su gran espada, hizo un revés y estuvo a punto de cortarlo por la mitad sino fuera por la intervención de Ser Alliser, quien bloqueo la espada mientras Ser Jaremy le clavaba la punta de la espada en la pierna de Clegane.

-¡Traidor! –gruño La Montaña con furia retrocediendo con la pierna sangrando.

-Salve a la princesa, Ser Jaime –dijo Ser Alliser mientras Ser Jaremy desenvainaba otra espada y se ponía hombro con hombro con su compañero –nosotros le cubrimos –ambos caballeros se pusieron en guardia y cargaron en contra de La Montaña.

Jaime solo alcanzo a ver como hacían retroceder a Clegane antes de cruzar la estancia.

-¡Princesa Elia! –Grito Jaime con urgencia y buscando frenéticamente a la princesa y sus hijos en la estancia -¡Princesa Elia, tenemos que irnos! –volvió a gritar.

\- ¡Jaime! –dijo la princesa saliendo de su escondite con él bebe en los brazos y la princesa Rhaenys detrás de ella -¿Qué esta pasan…?

-No hay tiempo para preguntas –dijo Jaime con impaciencia –tenemos que irnos, las fuerzas Lannister están saqueando todo Desembarco del Rey y el rey Aerys ha caído – _caído por tu espada,_ una voz le dijo en su cabeza.

Un ruido en la chimenea atrajo la atención de los dos y vieron con sorpresa como el maestro de los susurros salía por un pequeño túnel.

-Ah, Ser Jaime –dijo Varys con una sonrisa perezosa –la princesa Lyanna estará complacida.

-¿Lyanna? –Pregunto la princesa Elia con sorpresa - ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto? –demando saber.

-No hay tiempo para eso –contesto Varys con apremio –Ser Jaime, tome a la princesa Rhaenys y sígame.

Jaime se consideró un momento para pensar si era prudente confiar en Varys, pero la mención de Lyanna le dio un poco de seguridad y tomo en brazos a la pequeña Rhaenys e insto a la princesa Elia a entrar en aquel pasadizo.

El túnel era lo suficientemente grande para que estuvieran de pie, pero mientras más avanzaban el espacio se iba reduciendo y llegado un momento tuvieron que ir a gatas.

-¿Qué son esos ruidos? –pregunto la pequeña princesa con miedo y se aferró aún más al cuello de Jaime, pero ni él ni nadie le contesto.

A través de las paredes se podían escuchar los gritos y lamentos de los que aun defendían la ciudad y por un momento Jaime se preguntó que había sido de sus dos compañeros, pero no había tiempo para tales pensamientos.

Siguieron bajando por aquellos túneles que variaban de tamaño, algunas veces eran altos y les permitían ir de pie, algunos eran tan oscuros que el farol de Varys no alcanzaba a iluminar del todo, unos eran húmedos y resbaladizos, otros llenos de esqueletos y excrementos de ratas, algunos pasadizos eran tan pequeños que solo podían pasar a rastras, pero cuando llegaron a una gran sala iluminada solo con un gran candelabro de aceite que colgaba del techo, supo que estaban a punto de llegar a su destino.

-Saldremos por una alcantarilla que da al Aguasnegras –advirtió Varys –el olor será tan repugnante que les hará querer vomitar todo lo que traiga en el estómago, pero les ruego que se contengan.

Jaime volvió a tomar en brazos a la princesa Rhaenys y casi de inmediato las aguas pestilentes le llegaron hasta las rodillas, el olor era tan repugnante como Varys lo había dicho y Jaime sabía que el olor se le impregnaría en la armadura y en la capa.

Salieron en la desembocadura del rio, pero tuvieron que esconderse rápidamente al ver pasar unos jinetes Lannister que perseguían a los aterrorizados habitantes de la ciudad.

-Una galera mercante los aguarda en el muelle –susurro Varys –hará una escala en Dorne y de ahí partirán hacia Pentos, en donde un amigo mío los recibirá.

Jaime se preguntó si la loba también había tenido que ver en esto, pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados por el llanto de un bebe, que en ese momento era igual de letal que cualquier espada.

-No, por favor, no llores –susurro la princesa meciendo al bebe.

Pero era demasiado tarde, pues cinco soldados Lannister escucharon el llanto y se lanzaron al ataque.

\- ¡Varys! –Grito Jaime antes de que se largara – ¡no te muevas de aquí o juro por los dioses que te matare! –Los cinco hombres estaban cada vez más cerca –llévate a la princesa y sus hijos al barco –ordeno el Guardia Real –no me esperen –volvió a desenvainar la espada.

-Pero Jaime… -intento protestar la princesa Elia.

-No hay tiempo –interrumpió - ¡Váyanse! –ordeno antes de lanzarse al ataque.

El primero de ellos salto hacia el con la espada dirigida hacia su abdomen, desvió la espada y de un solo tajo casi le arranca la cabeza entera, el segundo y el tercero atacaron juntos, pero sus movimientos eran lentos y sin estilo, desviaba sus ataques con facilidad, pero cuando intentaba atacarlos los otros dos intervenían, se las arregló para desarmar a uno y cortarle la mano a otro, pero los otros dos tenían cierta habilidad.

Pero ellos no habían sido nombrados caballeros por Ser Arthur Dayne y no habían sido el miembro más joven de la Guardia Real.

Lanzo una estocada directo al cuello al hombre desarmado y le atravesó la garganta, se protegió con el antebrazo de un ataque del cuarto hombre, y aunque le dejo acalambrado el brazo, fue suficiente para que no le mataran, rodo por el suelo y le clavo la espada en el vientre mientras el tercero trataba de ayudar a su compañero herido, saco la daga del cinto y se la lanzó a la cabeza acertándole en el cuello.

Saco su espada del vientre del hombre y fue hasta el hombre sin mano estaba rodando por el suelo agarrando el muñón ensangrentado, sin vacilar le clavo la espada en el corazón poniendo fin a su agonía.

Jaime vio a los lejos como un barco salía de la bahía, sorteando a los barcos en llamas y por fin respiro tranquilo, aunque su tranquilidad no duro mucho pues una gran conmoción se escuchó en la puerta del camino real y una hueste de caballería entro con el estandarte del lobo huargo ondeando al viento.

-Vaya, vaya -una voz gruño detrás de Jaime –el traidor ha cumplido su cometido.

Jaime volteo lentamente y la vista que recibió le hizo tragar saliva y agarrar su espada con bastante fuerza.

Ser Gregor Clegane, La Montaña, estaba parado sobre los cadáveres de los soldados que Jaime había matado, su armadura estaba completamente empapada de sangre y viseras y por su gran espada goteaba sangre aun fresca.

-Cumplí mi deber como Guardia Real –replico Jaime sin dejar que el temor en su voz se filtrara.

La Montaña bufo.

-Deber –se burló Ser Gregor –solo le compraste tiempo a esa perra Dornish, pero su muerte será inevitable y me asegurare que de que sufra –una cruel sonrisa apareció en ese rostro brutal.

-No si te mato antes –replico Jaime y de repente el miedo se esfumo para reemplazarlo con una resolución bastante fuerte para matar a ese monstruo, pero antes de que pudiera lanzarse al ataque algo lo golpeo en la cabeza y La Montaña se giró y clavo su furiosa mirada en un ensangrentado Alliser Thorne.

-Aun…no…has…terminado…conmigo… -dijo Ser Alliser con dificultad sujetándose el brazo izquierdo herido mientras sostenía firmemente su espada con al brazo derecho.

\- ¿No he terminado contigo, dices? –se burló La Montaña y avanzo hacia el caballero –ni siquiera puedes darme un golpe ahora –una risa cruel escapo de sus labios.

Jaime ni siquiera lo pensó, pero cuando fue consiente de sí mismo ya estaba levantado la espada y atacando a Clegane, quien se dio rápidamente la vuelta y desvió su ataque con una fuerza tan brutal que por poco lo desarma, pero logro mantener su espada y siguió con su ataque.

No era una lucha real, pronto se dio cuenta. La Montaña, a pesar de su tamaño, era demasiado veloz y Jaime tuvo recurrir a toda la habilidad adquirida durante su entrenamiento para no ser partido por la mitad.

Esquivar. Golpear. Esquivar. Golpear. Esquivar. Esquivar. Esquivar. Esquivar.

La Montaña lo acorralo contra una pared y Jaime se agacho a tiempo para evitar ser decapitado, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que el pie de Clegane lo golpeara con una fuerza tremenda en el pecho y lo arrojara al suelo cortándole la respiración cuando su espalda toco el suelo manchado de sangre.

No se levantó.

" _Así es como termina, entonces"_ pensó Jaime con la mente nublada por el dolor y con la vista fija en la ciudad ardiente de la que se suponía debía proteger, " _cumplí con mi deber y por los Siete Infiernos, si la loba no venga mi muerte la perseguiré toda su vida"_

De pronto, un gran rugido se escuchó y Jaime volteo la cabeza para ver a Clegane siendo ensartado en el hombro por la espada de Ser Alliser para que después el caballero fuera derribado con violencia al piso con la mano derecha de La Montaña en la cara.

-¡Muere! –rugió La Montaña mientras el moribundo Ser Alliser se retorcía en agonía bajo su mano, para después quedarse quieto cuando La Montaña le aplasto el cráneo contra la baldosa.

Jaime quería gritar de furia, quería levantarse y acabar con ese monstruo, pero lo único que consiguió fue gemir lastimosamente y retorcerse en el piso.

La Montaña se levantó del suelo y con la mano aun cubierta de los sesos de Ser Alliser se desclavo la espada en su hombro y avanzo lentamente a Jaime, que no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarlo con profundo odio.

-Estas muerto, gatito –gruño con voz pastosa y levanto la espada.

Jaime cerro los ojos.

" _Adiós Cersei"_ pensó con pesar y su sonrisa se dibujó en su mente y se alegró que eso fuera la ultimo que viera antes de morir.

-¿Qué crees que haces, Clegane? –una voz autoritaria sonó en la distancia y Jaime abrió los ojos para ver a Lord Tywin Lannister en su caballo, con los ojos verdes-dorados resplandeciendo por las llamas de la ciudad en ruinas.

Jaime solo lo miro en silencio desde el piso, con la espada de Clegane ha pocos palmos de su cuello, incapaz de hablar.

-Tráiganlo –ordeno Lord Tywin a sus soldados.

Eso fue lo último que escucho antes de que todo se volviese negro.


End file.
